


What I learned about  myself

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard dont know he likes boys. Frank wants Gerard. things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I learned about  myself

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero and Gerard way are not mine belong to themselves. Made this shit up fake fiction.

I am laying on the bed with head phones on. My eyes are closed and I am in another world entirely. I dont hear frank come in. I am startled when he abruptly snatch them off me, Fuck Frank I snap did anyone ever tell you to act like you had manners. He did that cute little giggle of his poking out lip. Sorry Gerard he says not looking sorry at all. He flops down on the bed sighing dramatically. I am so fucking bored what are we doing tonight. I just want to watch a horror flick I tell him. I dont feel like going any where tonight. Fine he says pouting. He scoots up the bed to sit next to me grabbing the remote. He turns the TV on starts flipping channels. I snatch TV remote sighing. I get up from the bed putting a DVD in. I turn out my bed room light going back to the bed. I slid up to sit next to Frank. We start watching the movie sitting quietly on my bed. I realize he keeps scooting closer to me. I dont say any thing to him about it. Twenty minuets into the movie hes moved completely flush against me. I finally say can I help you turning to look at him. He immediately leans in kissing me. I was bit taken aback at first. I didnt respond right away. My brain was screaming to many thoughts at once. What the fuck is he doing? Oh his lips are soft they feel nice. Is that cinnamon I taste on his tongue? Wait his tongue is in my mouth? Oh my god he smells good. Oh wait I should respond I think to myself. I smack myself mentally for taking so long. I tentatively slip my tongue out to caress his. I have never kissed a guy before. Do I want to kiss a guy I think to myself? Yes yes I do I like this its nice. I finally let myself relax into him. He can feel my hesitation dissipate. He slides his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I let him kiss me this way for long moments until we are both breathless. We both sit there panting till we catch our breath. I have wanted to do that ever since we met he tells me. I reach up touching my mouth where his lips had been. I realized quickly that I liked it more then I cared to admit. He reached out stroking my cheek. You are so beautiful Gerard he tells me. He touch makes my skin feel like its on fire. This time I lean in kissing him excitedly. He just pulls me closer to him holding me tight. He puts his hands under my shirt rubbing small circles on my pudgy tummy. I shift uncomfortably but I dont pull away. He breaks the kiss tugging his shirt over his head throwing it on my floor. I know you worry about your body Gerard but dont. He takes my hands in his putting them on his tummy. Look I even have little pudge he says softly. I run my fingers over his tummy nervously. When I am satisfied he means it I let him put his hands under my shirt again. He leans in kissing my neck softly up and down. It feels good making me shiver. He lays us slowly down on the bed. His hands never leave my body. I am so turned on I feel my self hardening. I am embarrassed and my cheeks burn crimson. I want to jump up to run out the room. I want to have him stroking me. What my brain screams at me. Yes I scold it I want that. I am quite shy but I am scared if I let the moment pass I will never get another chance. I reach out grabbing his arm I move his hand to crotch. I have never been so frightened in my life. Not even when I had sex with a girl the first time. I am so scared I cant breath. He doesn't move his hand away. Relax Gerard he says tilting my chin so im looking him in the eye. He gives me his award winning smile. I relax a little but I am still scared. He goes back to kissing my neck. I sigh it feels nice. He gently start caressing my crotch through my jeans. It feel so good I want it to never stop. He touches my zipper looking at me. I suck in deep breath. Can I he asked me? I nod slowly not realizing I am still holding my breath. Breathe Gerard he tells me. I let my breath out in a quick woosh. He slowly unzips my zipper licking his tongue out in concentration. I look at him really hard for the first time. He is really beautiful I think. He carefully pulls my hard dick out of my pants. He caress it very slowly being as gentle as possible. It sends a shock wave through my entire body. I want to thrust desperately into his hand but I still myself. He gently starts stroking me up and down. His eyes never leave me holding me captive. He goes on this way for several minuets before placing his lips next to my ear. His breath is so warm caressing my ear. Can I suck you off He whispers barely audible. My heart start racing and I know I am sweating. My breath seems to be caught in my throat. I try to speak but nothing comes out. I nod my head stupidly instead. He pushes me to lay back on the bed. He tugs my pants off my hips clumsily. He lowers his head to my crotch his eyes never leave mine. I think I might cum the moment his mouth touches my aching cock. He licks up my shaft teasing me with his tongue. He laps some pre cum off the head before he starts his way back down. My entire body is trembling. He slowly takes one of my balls in his mouth suckling it then the other. Lube he says me from between my legs. I am confused but I reach in my bedside drawer to retrieve it. I toss it to him. He opens it up putting some on his fingers. I watch him curiously wondering what hes up to. We are not planing on fucking why would he need that? He drops his head between my thighs nuzzling my pubes. He moves to take my dick into his mouth. He wraps his mouth tightly around me. His mouth is so hot and wet I want to scream. He slides his head down taking as much of me in his mouth as he can. He slowly starts running lubed finger between my Butt cheeks. I shift uncomfortable frightened. He eased off my cock locking eyes with me. Do you trust me Gerard he ask me sweetly. I think carefully before I speak. Yes I do I tell him quietly. He slides his mouth onto me once more. He carefully parts my cheeks exposes ass hole to him. He starts gently rubbing the wet finger around my opening. I am so scared I feel like I might cry but I also feel excited. He slowly ease the finger in me doing his best not to hurt me. It burns going in but it not horribly painful. Once he has the finger fully embedded in me he gently strokes my prostate. I nearly jumped off the bed but he just grabs my hips pushing me back down. He held me against the bed swallowing me. He gently fingered me. He moved his head up and down. Slowly filling his mouth to compassion with my cock. It felt so good I couldnt help moaning. This seem to encourage him as he made his lips even tighter sliding them up and down my aching shaft. I had never been sucked this way by anyone. The combination of the pleasure from what he was doing to my hole with his finger and the way he sucked I thought I might really die. I tried thrusting my hips to get more of me in his mouth. He just held my hips down tighter. It did not take me before my balls were tightening against my body. My cock throbbed in his hot wet mouth. Suddenly my Orgasm was ripped from me erupting into his my mouth. I spurt squirt after stick spurt in to his mouth moaning the entire time. He swallowed as fast as he could even though some leaked out. He gently eased his finger out of me sliding his mouth off my cock. He carefully tucked me back in to my jeans. He looked at me his eyes shining brightly giving me lopsided grin. I hope that was OK he said. Was he insane I had never felt anything like it. I smile at him telling him it was the most perfect thing I had ever experienced. I open my arms to him and say come here. He quickly clambers into them. We lay there feeling sated and tired. We talk for a long time into the night until he falls asleep in my arms. He snores softly. I watch his chest rise and fall. He looks so different sleeping. So small and weak. Suddenly as I lay here watching him sleep I realize I want this perfect ‘creature to be mine. I know now I will stop at nothing to make sure that happens.


End file.
